Battle of Big City
The Battle of Big City was a decisive confrontation between the remnants of the United States Military assisted by the Rebels, and the Combine. It was a major turning point in the war between the military in the Combine, as the military gained a major strategical advantage over the Combine. The Combine suffered heavy casualties, which allowed the military to make a major foothold and start retaking smaller towns across the country. The military also sustained very heavy casualties, however, thanks to help from the rebels they were able succeed. Prelude The military and the Combine had been at edge for quite some time. Various skirmishes had broken out between the two parties in the outskirts of cities and the countryside. The Combine had hunted out and destroyed various military outposts and safezones. Several weeks before the battle both sides began mobilizing their forces, the Combine making very notable troop movements along the bridge outside Victory Mine. The military also picked up convoy movements, even mobilizing several tanks to fight the Combine such as the skirmish at Ineu Valley. This all came to a breaking point when General Robertson made the final decision to move on Big City with all of the troops available to him. Main Battle The military focused most of their efforts on the highway overpass running through the city, sending several humvees as well as an anti-tank gun. where the main conflict was to take place. The military also sent numerous units in advance to the main city, possibly in an attempt to flank Combine lines, however, they were cut off by a sizeable combine unit including hunters and striders. The Combine, in response to the military, mobilized a very large force of their most advanced units- hunters, gunships, striders, and elite soldiers. It is evident the Combine sent in almost the entirety of their main force, as even low ranking units such as metropolice are seen fighting. The majority of military units sent in appear to be Army Rangers and National Guard soldiers, although United States Marines are also seen assisting. It is important to note that many of the soldiers deployed, especially the national guard soldiers, are seen without any sort of kevlar or armor. This shows a strain on the military supply line, as well as the rushed nature of the battle as many soldiers were sent in unequipped to deal with the Combine's advanced armor. Fighting in the City Although most of the combat seen was on the freeway, there was quite a large battle which took place in the city center, where military forces were cut off by the Combine. The military were shown as heavily outmatched, as the Combine had sent many advanced forces the military was not equipped to deal with. The military deployed an M1A2 Abrams to combat the Combine's heavy armor units. The result of the battle is unknown, as the square is seen as vacant when David arrives with Robert. It can be presumed that either the military was forced to retreat, or they were recalled to the overpass after the main force suffered heavy losses. However, the military likely did not win the engagement as, if their goal was to flank the Combine, it was never realized. Battle at the Overpass The highway overpass seemed to be where the main battle took place. Military units moved into the city in Humvee, taking the highway. It is presumed that the Combine deployed several APC's to cut off the military advance. The military halted their vehicles and set up several fortifications, as well as a Howitzer cannon. The military appeared to make notable gains, the Combine shown to suffer heavy initial casualties due to the sheer firepower and morale of the military side. The military at first advanced past their fortifications, but were pushed back by Combine reinforcements. Although the military seemed to be able to handle the Combine, the obvious lack of resupply and reinforcements for the military side began to take it's toll. While the Combine continued to send freshly equipped and supplied troops, military reinforcements were little to none, likely due to the fact that the battle in the city center kept military reinforcements from reaching the highway. General Robertson ordered an immediate firing of the Howitzer cannon, the first of the two shots being a miss. Although this bought military forces some time to regroup, the Combine launched a counterattack with several gunships and a hunter chopper. Despite the Unknown Soldier appearing from a nearby rooftop, and taking down several of the craft, the Combine assault broke through military lines. Military Surrender and Intervention From the Rebels The major turning point of the battle came when the Rebels intervened. After all of the military forces defending the overpass had been killed, only General Robertson survived. Doctor Breen arrived at the site of the battle to confront the General. The two negotiated a surrender of the military, which General Robertson agreed to, providing that Doctor Breen let him go and ensure he lives. Doctor Breen agreed to these terms. However, the negotiations were cut short as several of Breen's guards are picked off by snipers, and a group of rebels arrived at the overpass the rescue Robertson. The rebels order Breen to get on the ground in order to capture him- however Breen flees. He leaves the remaining Combine forces on the overpass to deal with the rebels, and enters an APC to escape. Although the APC becomes stuck on the wreckage of several other vehicles, the soldiers on the overpass hold off the rebels long enough for Breen to enter another APC and escape. Aftermath The Battle of Big City was a very important victory for the military and the rebels, as it was essentially the Combine's last major push for control of the world before their defeat. After the military won the battle, David and Connor traveled to, presumably, one of the Combine's last resort bases. After defeating everything the Combine could muster to defend Breen, David, with the Unknown Soldier's help, killed Breen once and for all. This was the last crushing blow for the Combine- the death of their leader, and they have not been seen since. After the military's victory, they have been slowly but surely rebuilding their power and retaking territory. Although they have left the larger cities on their own, they have started taking back smaller towns from infected and bandits.Category:Battles